Chuck Farrel
|occupation=Canadian Representative, Tiger flight demonstration |affiliation=Canadian Armed Forces, Royal Canadian Navy. |status=Deceased, asphyxiation |role=Ally |portrayed=Billy J. Mitchell |first_appearance=GoldenEye (film) |last_appearance=GoldenEye (film) }} Chuck Farrel was a fictional Canadian admiral and a victim of Janus Syndicate assassin Xenia Onatopp. He appeared in the 1995 film GoldenEye and is portrayed by actor Billy J. Mitchell. Biography After meeting Janus operative Xenia Onatopp in a Monte Carlo casino, Admiral Farrel is lured back to her yacht, the Manticore, for a night of fun. In the next scene the two are having sex. Xenia snogs him passionately and then Onatopp wraps her legs around his chest and proceeds to crush him to death between her thighs. Farrell's last words are "Xenia, I can't breathe!" shortly before he dies from lack of oxygen. The following morning, as Onatopp and her accomplice use the man's ID card to steal a prototype Eurocopter Tiger helicopter, James Bond is trying to get information about Onatopp by snooping on the yacht. Bond is momentarily taken aback when he sees a naked man on the yacht who then falls forward. Bond then realizes that is the corpse of Admiral Farrel with rigor mortis having taken place in his body and he still retains a grin from the revelry of the previous night's promiscuity. Trivia *Billy Mitchell also played the part of Captain Pederson in 1983's unofficial James Bond film Never Say Never Again, making him one of the few actors to be in both an official and unofficial Bond film. *The Admiral is seen inside the Casino in Monte Carlo. In actuality, that would not have been allowed due to a dispute between the French and Queen Victoria that happened in the 19th Century. A captain in the British Navy bet his ship and lost. As a result, men in uniform are not allowed in the Casino today. *Originally a different character was in the script. Xenia was intended to seduce then murder a US Navy Admiral who was the commander of US European Command. The Americans, whose military had suffered a bad reputation due to sex scandals such as the recent Tailhook convention, protested the script so the character was changed to a Canadian one but all other aspects of the script remained. *The Janus operative who aids Xenia is never seen nor identified. However, it is strongly implied to be General Ourumov as he was a participant in the massacre at Severnaya where he and Xenia used the helicopter to flee. Also, given Ourumov's extensive background in the Soviet Army, it would not have been a far stretch for Ourumov to have composed himself as a naval officer and bypass security with Farrel's ID. *The uniform Admiral Farrel wears is not the same as the ones worn by Canadian flag officers at the time. Instead of an executive curl, his uniform would have one solid stripe on his tunic, and shown on the shoulders would be St. Edward's Crown, crossed sabre and baton, and three gold maple leaves. The executive curl would return to all RCN officers in March 2010. Gallery 126135556.jpg|The Admiral notices Bond conversing with Xenia from afar. vlcsnap-2013-07-08-21h51m07s130.png|The Admiral interrupts Xenia's conversation with James Bond vlcsnap-2013-07-08-21h52m43s81.png|Bond spies on the Admiral and Xenia vlcsnap-2013-10-06-16h11m43s170.png|The Admiral and Xenia board a motorboat to go to the Manticore vlcsnap-2014-03-20-21h00m33s188.png|Xenia's accomplice steals the admirals ID card. vlcsnap-2014-04-29-11h47m23s229.png|The Imposter uses the Admirals ID to access the Frigate vlcsnap-2014-03-11-01h03m27s234.png|The Admiral Imposter with Xenia on board the frigate vlcsnap-2014-01-14-22h57m09s55.png|The Admiral's grinning corpse, discovered by Bond mmm.jpg|Comic Book scene of the Admiral and Xenia Xenia Admiral 51.jpg|Love Scene between Admiral & Xenia fr:Chuck Farrel Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Military figures Category:Novelized characters Category:GoldenEye (novelisation) characters Category:Canadians